


Tied to the mast

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Restraints, Sirens, merman Mac, water whump 2020, ww-no.6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack has a close encounter with a siren, but it doesn´t go as he planned.
Series: May whump 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Tied to the mast

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the sixth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘Tied to the mast’

Jack knows the stories, he has heard about sailors going insane over the songs of sirens, plunging themselves overboard and drowning or steering their ships up the reefs.

He can´t explain why he wants to experience it for himself, but he just does. The crew of the ship wears special designed ear plugs and as they near the shallows, Jack allows himself to be tied to the mast of the ship. The men he hired know their job and quickly enough he can´t move anymore. The men have been given orders not to respond to his pleas whatever happens. They quickly retreat under deck after restraining him.

At first nothing happens and Jack is ready to face another disappointment but then he can hear it. But it isn´t a female voice, it is definitely male. The voice has a hypnotic quality and Jack wants to see what creature makes such a beautiful noise. He pulls on his bindings so he can see, but he can´t get free. He calls out to his men to untie him, but nobody is responding to his begging. He is so entranced he doesn´t realize that his men are not there.

He stops his struggles when he hears splashing. It sounds like someone is trying to climb onboard and he holds his breath.

And out of nowhere, the creature pulls himself on board. Jack holds his breath, no longer sure this was such a good idea. He has never heard of sirens entering boats.

The young man that clamps his arms around the railing has a divine quality over him. His blond hair is laying wetly back over his head, it reaches his shoulders. He is curious and studies the deck of the ship. When he is convinced they are alone, he pulls himself completely on board. Jack just stares at his tail. It is gorgeous and the boy flicks realizing how it mesmerizes the man tied to the mast. The boy studies him with large blue eyes and before Jack can say anything he slides his way over to Jack. It doesn´t take the kid long to release the restraints.

Just as quickly as he came, he slides back to the railing and jumps back into the water.

‘Wait, I…’

Jack runs towards the railing and the boy is waiting for him with the sweetest smile and he starts singing again. All Jack wants is to meet this creature up close and personal. He jumps overboard and while the boy swims towards him, he smiles at Jack, but this time revealing an impressive set of razor sharp teeth.

Jack’s last conscious thought is how screwed he is.


End file.
